


Take Me Away

by AliceMalefoy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMalefoy/pseuds/AliceMalefoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her alcohol tolerance was not very high, but who has it ever stopped before? This is a party after all, and he's there too. He probably didn't notice her, but they were never far away. She longed for him; she sucked in a breath every time his eyes caught hers. Then she'd shake her head to get him out of her thoughts, but the thing is, that's exactly where he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

Tonight's sky was dark and starless, and the moon remained hidden behind the invisible clouds hovering above her head. If it wasn't for the streetlights, she would be swallowed by darkness. Right now, it felt like she could disappear in the night, in a snap. Her pace increased slightly when she began to move her short legs faster, her arms tightly holding herself, as if she was trying not to fall apart, and her arms were the last thing preventing her from bursting out of her skin. Wiping her hair to the side, the girl looked up, still searching for a star – just one – but the sky stayed oddly murky. Now that she was looking up she stopped walking. Her head tilted backwards and her small frame made everything look bigger than it actually was, and trees suddenly seemed to reach the sky. Silence was everywhere and it filled her. Taking a deep breath felt like the best thing to do. If she was sure not to get hit by a car, she would have laid in the middle of the road, just because it seemed to be cool in the movies and she always wanted to do that. Looking over her shoulder, her gaze landed on the empty road, then she listened closely for a couple of seconds, but there still was no sound to be heard except for the faint music in the distance. It shined like the entire town was sleeping. But something made her continue her way, shaking her head as she walked away and forgot about this stupid idea. Maybe it was better like that, she didn't need to be careless to enjoy herself.

Right ?

Her lower lip quivered, and her hands automatically clasped on her mouth. Maybe it was due to the sudden realization of her own loneliness that overtook her, or maybe it was just because of the fresh air, but either case, it was a sign of weakness. And she didn't want to be weak, she wanted to the strong, fierce and brave – all those things she was far from becoming any time soon. It wasn't like she had a choice, life wasn't always kind to her. She didn't fancy loneliness, she needed to know that when she was getting tired of being alone, there would be people – or at least one person – waiting for her, greeting her with a smile. But it just didn't feel like that would happen. As she kept walking away, the music faded away, and soon she was forgotten. Even though she tried to go out, to socialize, the more she tried to interact with her 'friends' the less she felt in her right place. She was an outcast and whatever she did to make it change, it didn't work. She tried to comfort herself by repeating that maybe, she didn't find the right people to hang out with yet. But she didn't really believe it. Running her fingers through her hair to pull it back, the girl took a breath to calm down and she began to walk again, getting further and further from.. from what exactly ? As the physical distance increased, the emotional one did too. The concert, her friends, the music, people. Yes, that's what she was running away from.  
She couldn't help but gaze up at the sky once again, but it still felt like the world had been put in a box, forever in the dark. Snuggling in her over sized hoodie, Scarlett tried to shield herself from the cold wind as her footsteps brought her closer to her house. It never felt right to call it 'home' but it was still her house. She lived alone since her parents moved to Melbourne for her mom's work. She stayed in Sydney because that's where her friends were – at least that's what she thought – and she was in her last year at Uni. God bless, it was February now and she would soon have to make a choice: go to Uni or join her parents in Melbourne. Uni already started actually, and she only came here today because she felt like seeing her old friends – but she seemed to have overestimated how much they wanted to see her. She could still stop and leave. But every time she considered leaving Sydney, the picture of a certain blond boy burned in her brain. She wanted to go away though, she needed to have a fresh start, another chance – to do better this time. She remember when they first started talking. Like, actually talking. And eventually more. She smiled at the thought. 

[Flash back]

She felt a foreign body pressed against her as she danced, letting her body and her entire being follow the music - even though it was really bad music – as she did her best not to spill over her drink. The two guys dancing with her were absolute strangers to the girl but she couldn't care less, because it was what she came for. To have a good time, to feel like any other student of her age, to get drunk and maybe even laid. Her eyes were closed but the flashing lights still pierced through her eyelids as she began to move suggestively against one of the bodies next to her, already feeling three hands running over her sides – one of them probably belonging to the other guy taking his chance. But suddenly she felt her drink being taken away from her and her eyes popped open, ready to shoot daggers to whoever just stole her beer, but then someone grabbed her wrist, gripping firmly on it and pulling her out of the crowd and away from the boy who was already dancing with someone else.  
“Hey! Let me go,” the girl protested, trying to get rid of the grip but failing. “You're hurting me!”  
When she said that, the grip loosened slightly but it was still tight and she couldn't do anything else but follow the tall frame leading her outside. She almost tripped over the rug and bumped in a few people on the way to the front door. When he opened the door, ending face to face with a couple making out, he quickly told them to get a room and they sneaked inside, leaving the tall blond and Scarlett alone. When closing the door, the music suddenly sounded distant, and it felt like a slap to the girl, who was shivering in her small dress and high heels.  
“Why did you do that ?!” She shouted angrily, rubbing her arms to gain a little warmth.  
“It looked like you needed some fresh air,” he simply shrugged, sitting down on the stairs, not bothering looking at her.  
“I most definitely didn't look like I needed air. I was having fun!” Scarlett cringed through her teeth before adding, “You can't just do that Luke!”  
“What exactly were you thinking about ?” The boy asked, looking up this time and meeting her angered gaze. “You don't even like parties.”  
“I was thinking about having a good time, god dammit! And how would you know I don't like parties ? Are good students not allowed to party ?!” Her irritation was only increased by the fact that she was freezing.  
“You never do this! You've never been slutty or reckless, and I know something's up!” Luke exclaimed, standing up abruptly and making her step back.  
“I can do what I want without your permission! And I'm not slutty !” The girl pushed her hair to the side and looked down, slightly blushing at the simple idea that she might have been too far with this whole 'party' thing.  
“C'mon, the Scarlett I know would never dress like that! Where'd you even find those ?” Luke gestured to her dress and shoes. She simply shrugged, looking away because she didn't want to admit that she borrowed them, causing Luke to sigh. Even with high heels on, Luke still hovered over her and she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
“And where are your glasses ? Can you even see without them ?” He asked.  
“Of course ! I only need them to read!” She huffed.  
“Do you even know who you were dancing with ?” Luke then asked her.  
“Yes,” she answered, maybe a bit too quickly for it to be convincing. Luke raised an eyebrow, his lips brought together in a thin line.  
“No ?” She said hesitantly.  
“It was Michael,” he stated, and Scarlett shivered.  
“Yeuk, this is so awkward,” she said, shaking her head.  
“See ? You're even too drunk to know what you're doing and too blind to see who you do it with. I'm taking you home,” Luke spoke, obviously not intending to change his mind.  
“I'm not drunk!” The girl rolled her eyes. “And I can see without my glasses, want a proof ?”  
“That's be great,” the boy smirked. Taking a step closer, the girl detailed his face.  
“You have an eyelash on your cheek, freckles, and- oh, you have a booger.”  
The boy immediately covered his nose with his hands.  
“Hahaha, no I'm just messing with you. See ? I can see. And I'm not drunk either!”  
“Yes you are,” he insisted.  
“No I'm not, and that's the problem! I came here to get drunk and I'm not!” She exclaimed, growing upset. Why did Luke do this to her ? Couldn't he just leave her alone ? They barely spoke and suddenly he made his duty to be her guardian angel.  
“Why'd you want to get drunk ?” Luke asked, letting her a chance to explain.  
“Just 'coz,” she shrugged, balancing her wight from one foot to another.  
“That's it I'm taking you home,” Luke said, grabbing his keys from his pocket and walking to his car.  
“No!” Scarlett protested, making him stop.  
“Then explain, and I'll consider leaving you alone.”  
“I- Maybe I just wanted to feel normal and get out, I don't know, get drunk, or wasted or laid and forget a little bit about everything else! My life will catch up on me in the morning anyway !” She finally blurted out. Luke's gaze softened a bit and he turned around, joining her under the porch's light. He took off his flannel and handed her.  
“Here, take it. You're turning blue.”  
She gratefully took it, giving him a thankful glance, though he was probably the one being cold now. Digging his hands in the back pockets of his skinny jeans, Luke's eyes wandered down, meeting her eyes.  
“You want to go back inside ?” He asked her.  
“Not really,” she confessed, still startled that she actually flirted with Michael, one of the only persons she could call 'friend' – and a little grossed out to be honest. Hopefully he was already too drunk to notice, or to remember.  
“I can still drive you home,” Luke offered.  
“I don't want to go back either,” Scarlett admitted, snuggling in Luke's plaid. It was still warm.  
“Where do you want to go then ?” The blond boy asked playfully, obviously not letting her on her own tonight. He seemed ready to do whatever she asked for.  
“Just take me away.”

*

Luke's car was a big navy SUV and it really looked like it would remained intact even if it hit a tree a full speed, so it wasn't his fast driving or the fact that it was pitch black outside that made Scarlett so nervous. The more she thought about it the sillier it sounded, even in her head, but what made her heart go up her throat right now, was basically the fact that she was alone, in the middle of the night, with a boy.  
Yes, a boy.  
Not Luke in particular – at least she didn't think it had anything to do with him – just the plain and simple fact that he was a male and she was a female, plus maybe, that she was dressed like a hooker. There was literally nothing she wished more than to have her jeans and shirt back and never – like ever – see a dress again – apart maybe for a nun dress, if her studies took an unexpected turn.  
“Where are you taking me?” She eventually asked when she realized that he didn't tell her where they were going, since it was three in the morning and there was basically nothing to do apart from getting lost in Sydney.  
With a smug smile on his lips, Luke muttered, “Away.”  
Scarlett didn't know Luke, properly spoken. They had been put together for a couple group works, they were in the same class, and Michael was a common friend, but they never seemed to be around each other and speak in any other circumstances.  
“Should I be worried?” She asked, seriously thinking about texting her mom goodbye, just in case the innocent looking boy beside her was actually a sadistic murderer, but the sudden tiredness that hit her prevented her from worrying about anything.  
“I'll try not to get offended by that question and simply ignore it,” Luke stated, giving her a glare.  
“Is it okay if I... ?” Scarlett mumbled, gesturing to the radio. It wasn't that the music was bad or too loud – Luke had amazing music taste for what she heard since they left the party, and it was barely audible – but she felt like something was hammering in her head.  
“You don't like the music?” Luke turned his face to look at her, and she smiled at his genuinely shocked expression, he almost looked disappointed.  
“Nah, I love Fall Out Boy, but I feel a little dizzy. Headache's showing, maybe I am a little drunk after all.”  
“Sure,” Luke said, shrugging before turning round a street. The girl wondered how on earth he knew that there was a road there. “Wanna talk or are you too tired?”  
“Talk,” she decided. “Tell me about you.”  
“What do you want to know about me?” He smirked, obviously enjoying himself tonight. Scarlett on her side was cold, and her dress kept creeping up, she was tired of tucking it back down, her feet hurt like hell and she wanted nothing more than wipe away all that make up and undo her hairdo.  
“I don't know, everything. Tell me the story of your life,” she smiled, stepping up her game. If Luke was having fun, so could she, no matter how uncomfortable her clothes were.  
“Let's see... I live with my mom and dad, I have two brothers – they both moved out so now I have Ben's room to play video games and Jack's room as a gym – I am a year older than you,” he rambled.  
“Wait, you had to repeat a year?” Scarlett cut him off, not believing her ears. Luke was the smart guy in the class!  
“Yeah, but it's not what you think, I changed schools so I had to repeat my Senior year,” he pouted. “Shall I continue?” Scarlett nodded her head. “I joined the football team because both of my brothers did it before me and everyone in the family kind of expected me to perpetuate the tradition. I also applied for Unisport because of them too. But my true passion lays elsewhere...” Luke kept saying, his eyes not leaving the road. “I wanna become a famous ballerina,” he then said with the most serious face he was capable of, but he soon burst in laughter when he saw Scarlett's face.  
“Stop messing with me!” She shoved him lightly. “You're not even in the football team, and you can't dance to save a life!”  
“Crap, I was kinda counting on the fact that you never go to sport events,” he cursed, still smiling to her. “And how would you know I cannot dance?!” He seemed almost offended.  
“Oh please, I saw you at prom! It was a disaster – almost painful to watch,” Scarlett rolled her eyes. Before Luke got the chance to step up for himself, the girl asked, “Where are we going now? It seems like we're far from the party.”  
“We're almost there,” Luke eluded the question. “Now, your turn, tell me about you!”  
“What? No! You cheated, I still don't know anything about you, what you told me was basically the storyline of every teenage movie ever,” she argued.  
“Mmh.. interesting, so you like teen movies, uh ?” The blond boy asked her. Shaking her head, Scarlett, looked away and stared out the window, giving up.  
“Luke? Please, tell me where we're going, it's getting late and I'd really like to change, I hate those clothes,” she asked him softly, hoping that this time, she'd get a proper answer.  
“Don't worry, we're heading to mine's. It's not that far from where you live,” he told her. Her eyebrows knitted together, Scarlett was about to ask him how the hell he knew where she lived when she remembered that Michael and him picked her up on the way to school every now and then – even if Michael was the one who was driving, Luke must have remembered the way.  
“But.. what are we doing at yours?” She muttered right when the car stopped. Luke parked it in front of a lovely blue house in Sydney's suburbs. It looked like Scarlett's, but in bigger.  
“You coming?”  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by Luke's voice and she shook her head, only to see that he was offering her his hand to get out of the car. She followed him, though he didn't answer her question.  
“Do you have a problem with questions in general, or is it just mine that bother you?” She snapped suddenly.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, actually I was thinking about the answer,” he said, while opening the front door and stepping aside, gesturing her to go first. But Scarlett stay straight on her stop on the porch.  
“Okay, uhm... I thought that since you didn't want me to drive you home and I'm not mean enough to call your parents when you've been drinking, I thought I'd bring you to my house,” he shrugged. “There's nothing else to do, if we left earlier we could've stopped in a Coffee until you sober up, but it's too late. You can stay the night if you want. And don't worry, I won't try anything, you obviously don't like me anyway, so...” Luke finished, his hands dived in his back pockets, just like earlier at the party. He looked a bit awkward, as if he didn't dare to look at her anymore. Scarlett wasn't really doing better, but she swallowed back and entered the house in silence.  
To be honest, the following thirty minutes are quite foggy in Scarlett's memory. She remembered Luke leading her to the bathroom and bringing her girl clothes – sweater pants and a black tank top – that strangely fitted her perfectly. When she was finished washing up and changing he led her to a spare room and told her good night.  
That's it.  
But a few minutes later, it was as if she suddenly woke up – or sobered up, whichever you prefer – and she stood up, turning on the light and leaving the little room, seeking for Luke's. It was pretty easy to find it actually, he was listening to music and it looked like they were alone in the house. Before entering, Scarlett stood behind the door, wondering whether or not she should knock or just walk in. She choose the first option. The music immediately stopped playing and the door opened on a dressed down Luke. His usually styled up hair was slicked back under a beanie and he wore loose sweater pants and a band shirt – nothing usual there.  
“Everything okay?” He asked when she didn't speak. It felt like something heavy was weighing on her stomach. Ah right, that's guilt for having been earn to him earlier.  
“Can I come in for a second?” She demanded and a couple seconds passed before Luke opened the door wider, allowing her to enter his room.  
It wasn't anything like Scarlett imagined. It reminded her of her own room. There were so many posters and notes and magazine articles on her walls that she couldn't even guess the color of the wallpaper. In a corner of the room, there was a huge pile of CDs and another pile of magazines – which collapsed on the floor. Speaking of which, it was covered in band shirts and Vans and flannels. There was also a guitar and a synth next to his desk. His bed was just as messy as the rest of it, but it looked warm, nice and very comfy.  
“Thank you for the clothes,” she started, not finding anything better.  
“Sure, it's nothing, Jack's girlfriend always forgets a few items of clothing,” he shrugged it off.  
Twiddling with her fingers, Scarlett muttered, “I- uhm, I live alone.”  
“What?” Luke frowned.  
“You couldn't have called my parents, they live in Melbourne. I live alone here,” she explained. Luke sat down and his bed and the girl shyly took place beside him before resuming. “And, you're wrong you know. I- I like you Luke. I just don't really know you. You seem like a good person, and you don't have to tell me that you're not going to take advantage of me when I've drunk too much, I already know that. I'm sorry if I hurt you before, I didn't mean to.” A long pause followed. “Luke?”  
“Sorry, I didn't hear anything after “I like you Luke”,” he smiled. Giving in, Scarlett let a small smile spread her face and she shoved him lightly – again.  
“Can you be serious for a second, I'm trying to apologize here!”  
“Alright, alright... What about that: I forgive you at one condition,” he looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
“And what would that be?” Scarlett gave him a suspicious glare.  
“A kiss.” The smile on Luke's face really could have split his face in two.  
“What about the whole 'I won't take advantage of you' thing?” She pointed out, raising both her eyebrows for double effect.  
“Seems like you sobered up to me, now I can take all the advantage I want,” he smirked. After a minute of hesitation, Scarlett said, “Okay, fine! I guess you deserved it.”  
Grinning victoriously, Luke closed his eyes and pointed at his cheek, but instead of doing at told, Scarlett grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another kind of kiss. It took Luke aback when he felt a pair of lips crash onto his but he kissed her back right away, not letting got his chance. When she felt Luke's hands in the small of her back bringing her closer to him, Scarlett melted in his arms and her finger tugged at the back of his hair, getting rid of the beanie. It didn't take long before the small, innocent, supposed-to-be kiss on the cheek, turned into a heated make out session, and Scarlett swung her leg over Luke so she was straddling him – all of it without breaking the kiss – and before he knew it, Luke was laying on his bed, the girl hovering over him and obviously not in a rush to let go of him. Eventually, they parted to get some air.  
“What was that?” Luke asked, still startled.  
“Me taking advantage of you,” Scarlett smirked proudly as the blond boy looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. She was about to lean in again when Luke made her roll on the bed, so she was beside him, and not above him.  
“It takes me a lot of will to do this so please, don't tempt me,” he said, his head pressed against hers. “A kiss is a kiss, but I still won't do anything unless you're completely sober, which means, not tonight.”  
“Mmmh... I'm torn, I don't know if I find that impressive or upsetting, please explain,” she bit her lip, letting go of him and just laying her head on a pillowed she grabbed.  
“C'mon, you're the one who told me you wanted to get drunk and get laid tonight! That's usually the kind of decision you regret in the morning,” Luke gave her a severe glare, though he was distractedly playing with her fingers. Scarlett rose up on er elbows.  
“What? You think I kissed you just because I wanted to get laid tonight?” She asked, confused. “That is so silly, I don't even know where to start to tell you how wrong you are!” She laughed, earning a little smile from Luke. Looping his arm around her, he brought her to his chest and put the blanket over them, obviously not letting her go back to the guest room, but not letting things go any further either.  
“Has it anything to do with you liking me?” Luke guessed, not hiding his mischievous smile or the fact that he liked her too since he started strewing kisses on her shoulder.  
“Too bad, you'll never know,” she teased him, shooting him an innocent smile. “It's not like I've been trying to talk to you since you entered my classroom in twelfth grade, with your dumb blond hair styled in a quiff, or your dumb blue eyes and your dumb band shirt, not to mention your really, really dumb smile – kind of the one you have now-” Before she got the time to add another 'dumb' to the list, Luke captured her lips and kissed her again.  
“My what?” He asked after breaking apart, just to mess with her.  
“Nothing,” she laughed.  
“I think I got the idea and now my question is: why haven't you talked to me?” Luke wondered.  
“Because you're you and I'm me, and that's-”  
“-dumb?” Luke guessed.  
Suddenly having an awkward feeling about this conversation, Scarlett ignored Luke's questioning tone and changed the subject.  
“What were you listening to?”  
“Nothing, I was playing,” Luke simply said, his eyes rifting to the guitar leading against the wall.  
“I'll take a guess and say that your passion is playing music and not dancing, right?”  
He huffed slightly, “How did you guess?”  
“Well I don't know, just a feeling,” Scarlett said, not mentioning his thousands of posters and CDs and band shirts. “In everything you've told me in the car, what's true?” She asked more seriously.  
“Come with me,” he said after a while, standing up and waiting for Scarlett to follow him out of his room. “This,” he said, opening a door at the very end of the corridor, “is Ben's room. It's not for video games as you can see.” Indeed, there were drums, several guitars, a bass, a microphone, a used couch and a mini fridge. “And this,” Luke said, closing the door and walking away, heading to a door at the complete opposite of Ben's room. “This is Jack's former room, and there is not a single weigh or anything related to sport here,” he smiled and let her have a look. This room was empty, as if it waited to be assigned a new function.  
“And of course, you already know I'm not in the football team, nor do I want to become a famous ballerina,” Luke stated, letting her walk around the empty room. Scarlett walked to the window.  
“I've been thinking about leaving Sydney and join my parents in Melbourne for a while now,” she blurted out, causing Luke's joyful expression to fade away.  
“Why didn't you go with them when they moved away?” He asked, out of curiosity and also, not to sound rude because all he wanted to do was to tell her to stay.  
“There were people here that I care about,” she explained. “But... sometimes I wonder if the feeling is shared. If it's worth staying here when the only one who's emotionally attached is me...”  
Leaning against the door frame while Scarlett looked through the window, Luke muttered, “What are you waiting for?”  
Spinning on her heels, Scarlett frowned and faced Luke.  
“Are you trying to get rid of me?” She crossed her arms, half joking, half not.  
Stepping closer so he was faintly brushing her, Luke said, “No, I'm trying to find a way to tell you not to leave yet.” He paused. “Give me chance to prove you that I care.”  
“I wouldn't have left anyway.”  
It took him by surprise, but Luke gave her a questioning look.  
“I've wanted to live this moment for so long, I wouldn't have left before speaking to you. Its' weird isn't it? The way we've know each other for years without really knowing each other at all.”  
“Scarlett?” She was ripped away from her thoughts. Right when she looked up, she met two blue eyes staring at her. “I know you. And that's exactly why I can tell you that I like you.”  
“You've been clear about your intention of not touching me tonight, but can you make an exception and kiss me again?” Scarlett demanded, earning an amused smile and before giving in.  
Luke brushed his nose against hers and said, “We should talk more often.”  
Then, he kissed her softly. 

 

They were never meant to be. Their story was never written in the stars, and that's a good thing because tonight, the stars were hidden by the clouds anyway. He always thought she was fierce, but she doubted it. When she needed him most, he was there, and what a surprise it was for her when he turned out to be the one helping her being strong in tough times. He always knew she was a free spirit. A wild soul. She simply didn't know it yet.


End file.
